1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to reflector type modifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
For driving safety and pedestrians' safety, several different functions of optical devices for lighting, warning, or instruction need to be installed in a vehicle. The light emitted from the optical devices need to be consistent for providing well function of warning or lighting, no matter what function the optical device is.
However, the conventional lighting device for the vehicle has only one light source, and the light source is connected to the one end of the conventional lighting device. Most of the light emitted from the light source is refracted out of the conventional lighting device when the conventional lighting device is not straight line shaped. Alternatively, most of the light is totally reflected toward the other end of the conventional lighting device. Therefore, the intensity of the light refracted from the overall lighting device is different, so the brightness of the light refracted from overall lighting device is inconsistent.